


Le cul de l'amérique

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Humor, light spanking ass
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: "Je ne vais pas frapper votre cul Stark," certifia fermement Steve.





	Le cul de l'amérique

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Comme je vous l'avais dis dans l'intro de A vos ordres, voici l'OS qui me l'a inspiré. C'est petit et un peu surréaliste, mais je ne sais pas, j'aurai aimé avoir une petite scène comme ça dans le film. Je pense que ça m'aurait fait marrer vu les caractères opposés de Tony et de Steve.
> 
> Par ailleurs, pour ceux et celles qui lisent Budapest et Haute sécurité, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver prochainement.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cet écrit.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne (petite) lecture,

« Cette mission aura été très instructive vous ne trouvez pas ? » Lâcha Tony en entrant dans la cuisine, sa décontraction détonnant avec la trace de sang qui se trouvait sur sa pommette droite et son allure désastreuse.

Fraîchement rentrés du golfe du Mexique en sa compagnie après une mission sauvetage imprévue, Natasha et Sam suivirent le milliardaire et s'assirent autour de la table, épuisés. Blasés. Steve, lui, préférant rester debout.

« Je ne définirais pas notre crash d'instructif, » gémit l'espionne dans son costume poussiéreux tandis que les muscles de son corps protestaient ardemment.

« Je donne le point à Natasha, » l'appuya Sam en grimaçant. « C'était vraiment le pire atterrissage de toute ma vie. »

Se servant un verre, Tony s'offensa exagérément à l'emploi de ce dernier mot prononcé par le faucon.

« Atterrissage ? Oh allez, nous avons simplement pu confirmer ce que je pensais déjà, » les fixa-t-il. « A savoir que Steve est très mauvais pilote. »

La tête surpris du Cap'taine à cette réplique se changea en un regard exaspéré et vexé. Deux rires discrets retentirent, son visage valant vraiment le détour.

« Il n'y a que vous que ça amuse, » fit remarquer l'ancien soldat d'une voix emplie de mépris. « En revanche, si vous insistez, nous pouvons également parler de votre spontanéité et de vos actions qui ont fait tout foirer ? »

Tony prit une gorgée de sa boisson, désinvolte.

« Les otages ont été libérés ? » Interrogea-t-il de façon rhétorique, ne souhaitant aucunement une réponse. « La mission est donc un succès. Désolé Cap', vous devez reconnaître que j'ai été meilleur sur ce coup. »

Levant subtilement les yeux au ciel, Steve ne répliqua rien, sachant qu'il perdrait par avance la bataille verbale. Il lui tourna alors le dos de façon à faire uniquement face à Natasha et à Sam.

« Fury va exiger un rapport, » commença-t-il. « Plus vite nous le faisons, plus vit… »

Un sifflement lui coupa la parole.

« Bordel, ce costume ne vous met décidément pas en valeur, » s'exclama Tony en se rapprochant, les yeux focalisés sur le postérieur du blond. « Je vais demander à Jarvis de vous en créer un nouveau. Jarvis ? »

Aussitôt, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle résonna.

« Demande enregistrée Monsieur Stark. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me remerciez pas pour ça, » assura-t-il, modeste, à l'intention de Steve.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes épuisant et vous avez subi un dur choc à la tête, allez vous coucher, » l'invita-t-il à sortir, d'une voix grave mais maitrisée. « Fury va exiger un rapport, nous devons élaborer… »

« Vous êtes réellement musclé ? »

Ce coup-ci, il jeta son regard dur dans celui de son interlocuteur.

« Stark vous voulez bien partir ou vous concentrer ? » Râla-t-il.

Le milliardaire s'en ficha et commença à lui tourner autour, le scrutant attentivement.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? » S'agaça imméditament le soldat.

« J'admire votre cul, » l'informa-t-il sans aucune retenue.

« Le choc a vraiment dû être violent, allez à l'infirmerie. »

A l'inverse de la porte, Tony balaya l'air de la main et se rapprocha un peu plus.

« Pas avant… d'avoir… fait… ça. »

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le frappa furtivement sur la fesse droite avant de vite s'éloigner dans un sourire satisfait.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Steve hoqueta d'étonnement et fit un petit bond, sous les yeux amusés de ces deux autres coéquipiers.

« Vous avez vraiment un problème Tony, » le fusilla-t-il en se retournant pour l'observer.

Il se trouvait à quelques pas seulement, ni gêné, ni même embarrassé.

« Au diable les bonnes manières, si vous souhaitez réellement m'en vouloir, un cul pour un cul, » lui tendit-il le sien de loin.

Le blond fronça des sourcils. Stark devait vraiment avoir subi un gros choc à la tête. Quoique, au vu de son attitude extravertie, il n'en était pas encore certain.

« Je me contenterai d'accepter vos excuses, » l'informa-t-il froidement.

Le milliardaire écarquilla des yeux.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas pour un geste que je ne regrette pas, » clama-t-il aussitôt.

Putain de fierté et d'égo mal placé, jura intérieurement Steve. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans son jeu.

« Je ne vais pas frapper votre cul Stark, » certifia-t-il fermement en implorant l'aide de Sam d'un regard silencieux.

Ce dernier, toujours assis, comprit immédiatement son coéquipier et leva sitôt les bras en l'air.

« Ton cul, ton souci mon pote, » affirma-t-il.

Les yeux plissés de déception, il se tourna alors vers la russe assise de l'autre côté de la table.

« Romanoff ? »

Le regard taquin, elle haussa légèrement des épaules comme pour s'excuser.

« Je suis prête à faire beaucoup de choses pour toi Rogers mais là je dois reconnaître que Sam a raison. Tu te débrouilles seul, » sourit-elle en coin, un sourcil amusé astucieusement levé.

Steve se renfrogna légèrement.

« Merci. J'apprécie votre soutien, » grommela-t-il en guise de remerciements. « Je vais chercher Banner, il pourra peut-être nous aider. »

Il voulut partir mais Stark l'arrêta en se précipitant devant lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

« Oh allez, ne soyez pas si timide, c'est moi qui vous y autorise, » l'encouragea-t-il. « Nous pourrons dire que nous sommes quittes et nous pourrons reprendre vos histoires de rapport pour Fury ensuite. »

« Ne prenez pas vos fantasmes pour la réalité, » cracha-t-il. « Je ne toucherai pas vos fesses. »

« D'un point de vue grammatical, frapper n'est pas toucher. Cela sous-entendrait que vous posiez votre main plus de deux seco… »

« Stark, j'ai dit non, » indiqua-t-il durement.

Le visage déridé, le milliardaire n'était pas prêt de lâcher prise, Steve le savait. A la longue, il le connaissait.

« Je vous autorise une tapette furtive pour vous montrer que je ne suis pas rancunier, » insista Tony de manière prévisible, n'en ayant que faire du refus de son interlocuteur.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à ses partenaires et à la détermination de Tony, le soldat secoua la tête de dépit face au geste qu'il allait accomplir. Stark n'allait jamais renoncer, il n'avait pas vraiment de choix. De trois pas, il s'avança… et donna une tape rapide et honteuse sur les fesses rebondies du milliardaire.

« Vous êtes content ? » Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le sourire satisfait de Stark fut sa seule réponse à cette question.

« Le cul de l'Amérique vient de frapper le cul de l'avenir, » se réjouit-il. « Merveilleux. Nous pouvons donc reprendre. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. Petit OS sans prise de tête. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.
> 
> Je vous dis, à la prochaine.


End file.
